Saudade
by dccyy
Summary: Something was missing. She wasn't sure if it was a something, or a someone?


**Saudade**

"_It describes a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing may never return. A stronger form of saudade may be felt towards people and things whose whereabouts are unknown, such as a lost lover, or a family member who has gone missing."_

Something was missing. She wasn't sure if it was a something, or a someone? It had been years since they graduated from Hogwarts with flying colours, and she had been climbing her career ladder steadily at St. Mungo's. Day after day, a routine was followed; always work, work, work. She rarely saw Harry or Ron anymore, too often being called away urgently halfway during the weekly Sunday brunches at the Weasley's house. Harry and Ron were both busy with their lives too; being Aurors, and having families of their own. So, Hermione usually spent her free time at home, curled on the cushioned windowsill seat with a book, while nursing a hot cup of tea, with a purring Crookshanks at her feet. It was calming to her. A much needed break from the constant hustle and bustle of the hospital.

It was yet another cold, grey day in London, while she walked along the streets of Diagon Alley. She loved days like these though. It was perfect weather for lazy mornings, listening to slow songs while lounging around in her pajamas. But it was the same monotonous pattern. The slow songs filled the quiet air of her house. It was a constant reminder that she was alone. There was a persistent ache in her chest, a yearning for _something_. _But I have a steady job, and good friends, and Crookshanks, what more could I nee- _She faltered, knowing fully well that she knew what she lacked in her life. Sure she went on dates, but she found herself comparing the men to someone who was practically nonexistent. Ron had been too clingy, Michael too snobby for her tastes, Zacharias was just too _nice. _She didn't even want to get started on Cormac. Stifling a shudder at the thought of Cormac being "witty", Hermione wondered who she had always compared them to. Someone who was not clingy, but possessive enough, someone with the right amount of snob, and could still show her his humble, caring side. She wanted someone smart; so that she could banter with, exchange witty debates and arguments. After the War, nobody dared to contradict her, just nodding their heads reverently and agreement simply because she was _Hermione Granger._ It grew tiring after awhile, her sharp comments would either scare the person away, or confuse them.

"Wha-" She had walked into a tall, wall of flesh, and would have headed for the pavement arse first, if not for the sudden grip to her shoulders, fingers curling into her coat. Shocked, Hermione looked up, intending to see who she had bumped into, but her forehead had smacked the chin of the man.

"MERLIN'S FUCKING BEARD." he cursed loudly, drawing unwanted attention to them. He hunched over before her, rubbing his chin to soothe the pain. His reduced height brought his head just below her neck.

"Malfoy?" came the astounded voice of Hermione. She would recognize that platinum blonde hair anywhere. "What are you do-"

"Bloody hell, Granger. Was the pavement that interesting?" he interrupted smarmily, throwing her a scowl for good measure.

"Well, why didn't _you _look where you were going?" she quipped back.

"I was! I was the one that caught you, Granger." he said agitatedly.

"Oh right... Well..." A graceful bloom of red stole her cheeks, while she stumbled over her words gracelessly, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry then," she raised her head back up to catch his grey eyes, "I'll just be off now..." and stepped around him to continue walking.

His pale hand shot out suddenly, grasping her forearm to turn her around.

"Malfoy!" gasped Hermione.

"Where are you headed off to?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Nowhere really, probably Flourish and Blotts though," she replied back, staring at him with curious brown eyes, her head tilting to the side lightly. "Why do you-"

"Have a drink with me." He rushed out. Hermione stared at him, shocked. "If you would like, that is..." Her eyes swept over his handsome face, his blond fringe was blowing across his forehead, dancing with the wind, while a set of hypnotising grey eyes looked deeply at her. Following his straight nose, were his pink lips, they weren't too thin, or plump either. The angles of his face seemed to be carved out of marble, pale and precise. Finally, she caught the twin blushes taking place above his high cheekbones.

"Oh Malfoy, blushing for me now, are you?" Her laughter was carried away by the wind.

"I'll take that as a no th-" He spoke rigidly, clenching his fists, and immediately shutting down in front of her.

"Malfoy," she began gently, "I didn't mean it that way. I'd love to have a drink with you." Hermione glanced at him shyly, pushing her hair back behind her ear, with her mouth turned upwards.

"Merlin, Granger, you could've just said so..." grumbled Draco, as they had started walking towards a nearby cafe. _Maybe this is what I've been missing? _She thought as she linked her arm in his, hesitantly. Draco flashed her a smug smirk, and pulled her closer to him. _Well, I'll find out soon enough, _she mused, while they ducked into a cozy coffee shop, out of the biting winds.

Turns out she did find what she was missing after all.


End file.
